Get it right
by Mrs.MinaBrief
Summary: Historia cruzada Dragon Ball, Detective Conan, Sailor Moon. Mina debió volver como imposición de sus padres a la vida que llevaba en Londres. Alejarse de todo. Las cosas se habían vuelto un poco tensas en Japón y era mejor dar un paso al lado de las aventuras vividas. Era tiempo de vivir una vida normal aun cuando tuviera que dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos quiero hacer presente mi primer trabajo en este espacio espero la historia sea de su agrado. Los personajes son mis favoritos de algunas series de animé que he seguido durante mi vida. Y bueno además estoy cumpliendo un anhelo de niñez pudiendo escribir esto. Como ya les dije espero les guste y espero sus sinceros comentarios

 **Th** **at i would be good.**

Debió volver como imposición de sus padres a la vida que llevaba en Londres. Alejarse de todo. Las cosas se habían vuelto un poco tensas en Japón y era mejor dar un paso al lado de las aventuras vividas junto a sus amigas. La última batalla había dejado heridas tan grandes que no se podían curar con facilidad. Solo y gracias a la intervención de Artemis logró borrar de su cabeza recuerdos de lo sucedido. Ya no había por qué más luchar. La estabilidad de esos mundos extraordinarios por fin estaba en orden. Era tiempo de vivir una vida normal aun cuando tuviera que dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría resultar esto?.

El único miedo que Mina tenía al volver a su antigua vida era enfrentar a Armand y Catherine. Y revivir ese instante tan doloroso, en el cual su primer amor fue su primera decepción. Por esa razón trataba de dejarse ver poco en el barrio donde vivía, para evitar un encuentro incómodo y volver a sufrir como hace algunos años atrás.

Los días en Londres eran fríos y pasaban lentamente. El corazón y mente de Mina parecían estar en otro lugar. Lucía extraña, desarrapada y descuidada. Todo era gris para ella. De ser una niña alegre, coqueta y enamoradiza, había pasado a ser solo un ente que vivía por que había que hacerlo.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que regreso, sus actividades en la academia habían comenzado y no de buena forma. Mina había tomado una postura de no dejar entrar personas a su vida a pesar de eso su salón de clases le parecía que estaba lleno de personas interesantes, con vidas que podrían dejar admirado a cualquiera. No era estúpida, sabía que esto podía causar problemas, sabía que los adolescentes como ella pueden ser crueles cuando no eres capaz de entrar en el mundo de ellos o dejarlos entrar en el tuyo. Pero aun así no estaba interesada en dar el paso para empezar de nuevo. De su experiencia anterior, solo había sacado cuentas negativas, perder al primer amor, la traición de más de alguna de sus amigas. Eran los recuerdos de su paso por Tokio.

Una tarde de otoño, como muchas otras Mina sale de la academia a la cual asistía. Sigue su camino como todos los días. Pero algo distinto había esa tarde en la brisa ese día. Podía sentir una sensación extraña, un cosquilleo, distinto al de días anteriores. El dolor de ese vacío que no podía explicar era diferente. Hoy no lo sentía como tal. Por ello pensó que sería bueno salir de su letargo y cambiar su ruta. Quizás dar una larga caminata por la rivera del rio.

El atardecer se mostraba reluciente, los últimos rayos de sol dorados se reflejaban en el rio, había un poco de la bruma normal en Londres y las hojas cayendo de los arboles eran el paisaje perfecto para reconfortar el corazón de Mina. Se detiene por unos instantes en el puente a observar ese precioso momento que el día le regalaba. Así lo sentía. Cuando es interrumpida –Eres rara, ¿lo sabías?- Desconcertada Mina gira a ver quién impedía la tranquilidad de su recorrido –Y, tú ¿quién eres?, acaso nos conocemos- Responde la blonda sorprendida por la persona que tenía frente ella. –Tú realmente eres una extraña persona, llevamos por lo menos unos meses asistiendo a las mismas clases y no recuerdas mí rostro, o realmente eres muy despistada o como dicen en la clase estás loca- agrega el joven. El rostro de Mina, entro en un estado de desconcierto total al escuchar eso

–Ppperdón ¿qué dices, la loca de la clase?, esto debe ser una broma ¿o no?. De todas formas el que yo sea despistada o loca como dices que todos me pintan, no es de tu interés- Murmuró un poco molesta. Al ver la cara de Mina, el joven no le quedó otra y soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de la cara y la respuesta de ella, no juntaban en ningún momento. –No quise ser grosero. Mi nombre es Bobby Jackson- Ella lo miró por un instante con detenimiento y estiró su mano

–Mucho gusto soy Mina, y ya me tengo que ir…-

Bobby ante el rechazo de la joven insiste – Pero, no es necesario que reacciones así. Me disculpo si te hice sentir incomoda con lo que te dije, es algo que todos en clase dicen. Pero solo es por qué no hablas con nadie, no te acercas a nadie, hasta los informes los haces sola, aun cuando la maestra diga que deben ser en pareja. Eso causa curiosidad y bueno debo admitir que desde entonces me propuse saber de ti, llamaste mi atención por completo, es por eso debo reconocer con mucha pena que te he seguido- Dicho esto, Bobby se sonrojo un poco al admitirlo. Su precisión y seguridad eran dignas de su fama como detective adolescente hasta ese instante en el que habían sido quebrantadas por la muchacha que lo miraba con extrañeza. –Mira Bobby, no sé si sentirme alagada por tu interés o debo correr lejos de ti, lo que haces es anormal. No crees qué habría sido más sencillo preguntarme de frente, como ahora- Bobby guardó silencio ante la respuesta –Me gusta estar sola, no tengo ganas de tener amigos o conocer personas nuevas. No siento la necesidad de tener amigos por ahora, ahí tienes una respuesta para que le cuentes a todos en la clase- Mina se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Bobby la vio irse así como aquel atardecer. La respuesta de Mina solo despertó más el interés de ella en él. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras ella –Hey, espera un momento- Mina detuvo el paso y dijo –Dime Bobby hay algo más que quieras saber- Él la miro, hizo una mueca con su rostro diciendo –Te acompaño, ya está acabando la tarde, no es seguro que andes sola por ahí, deja que te acompañe a tu casa. ¿Dónde vives?- Mina detenida ahí frente al río con las manos juntas, da un suspiro como dándose por vencida con aquel joven. Agacha la cabeza y sonríe levemente –Que te parece si en lugar de acompañarme a mi casa, me acompañas por un café- Bobby, sorprendido por la respuesta de la arisca niña. Hace un gesto con su cabeza accediendo a la invitación.

Caminaron por un rato más sin decir nada el uno al otro. Se acercaron a un carro y compraron un par de cafés. Ella toma el vaso plástico entre sus manos, respira un poco el aroma del café mira a Bobby y con cara de curiosidad –¿Que más dicen de mí en la clase?- Bobby se ríe dela pregunta y responde – Bueno todos se preguntan por qué eres así. Algunos piensan que te sientes un poco superior a los demás y otros como te dije creen que eres algo extraña por no querer entablar una amistad con las demás personas-

-Bueno no es algo que me preocupe- dijo riendo –Uno no puede ser siempre del agrado de todos- Mina dio un sorbo y dice –Bobby realmente fue agradable tu compañía. Algo en mi decía que este sería un día distinto. gracias. La verdad no sé por qué te digo esto, de hecho no te conozco. Pero talvez estoy equivocada, quien sabe…- Mina comenzó a caminar dejando a Bobby junto al carro de café.

La noche había llegado. Ella de cierta forma se sentía un poco distinta, en su corazón había un poco de paz. Talvez al poder sacarse un poco de la carga emocional que llevaba consigo, pero el hablar con ese curioso joven la había calmado.

Llego hasta su departamento, al cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella dando un suspiro y esbozando una sonrisa. Quizás el volver a Londres no sería tan malo después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, la mañana era distinta, pintaba un color de otros días cuando su corazón estaba lleno. Mina se sentó en su cama pensando que quizás era el momento de dejar la tristeza atrás. Podría ser que el encuentro con Bobby era lo que necesitaba para regresar. Pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido al mirar su reloj y darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y estaba atrasada para el primer periodo de clases. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a correr por la calle para poder llegar al instituto.

Por otro lado en la academia, Bobby observa con detención que el asiento de la muchacha estaba vacío. En ese instante se abre la puerta del salón donde una agitada muchacha interrumpe la clase –Maestra realmente lo siento mucho. No sabe cuánto, ¿puedo pasar?- La maestra, ve con molestia a Mina y señala que entre –Ve a tu asiento en silencio- Mina un poco nerviosa pasa a chocar con otro asiento. Haciendo un gesto de disculpas con su mano al joven que movió. Este mueve su cabeza y se acomoda en su asiento. Más atrás un Bobby reía por la situación. Mina mira hacia atrás y le guiña un ojo haciendo que Bobby se sienta un poco incómodo.

–Bueno si querías hacerte notar elegiste la mejor forma de no pasar desapercibida- dice Bobby en el receso, mientras ella daba un bocado a su sandwish –Anoche solo caminaste y no dejaste que te acompañara- replico –La verdad, solo te dije que fuéramos por un café, no te dije que me acompañaras hasta mi casa- Bobby se sentó junto a Mina. Hablaron lo que duró el receso. Al sonar el timbre él se levantó extendió su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie. Mina cogió la mano de Bobby. Y caminaron juntos hacía el salón. Al otro lado del pasillo una joven no miraba con buenos ojos la cortesía de Bobby con Mina. La joven solo bramó, dio media vuelta y entró a un salón distinto.

Al terminar la jornada, Mina ya no estaba sola tenía al parecer un nuevo amigo que calmaba un poco la ansiedad que sentía. Salieron juntos del salón riendo ante la mirada extraña de todos sus compañeros. A ellos se acercan un par de jóvenes de la misma estatura uno de cabello oscuro y el otro con una cabellera color violeta –Vienes con nosotros a la práctica de soccer, Bobby- pregunto el joven de cabello violeta –Si…lo había olvidado- Agregó Bobby riendo y sosteniendo una mano tras su cabeza. Bobby se incorpora de la risa nerviosa –Mina, perdona mi falta de educación ellos son compañeros de nuestra clase, no sé si los reconoces- Dijo riéndose de ella – él es Gothen- El joven de cabellos oscuros estira su mano y saluda a Mina de forma cortés. De la misma forma ella regresa el saludo extrañamente para su sorpresa sonriendo. Bobby se acerca hasta el otro joven y le da unos golpecitos en el hombro

–Y bueno, él es mi buen amigo Trunks, nos conocemos desde pequeños- Trunks riendo regresa los golpes de una forma más torpe –Creo que hoy ya nos conocimos ¿O no?- dijo mirando a Mina –Por si no se dieron cuenta, ella hoy tropezó conmigo cuando llego a clases. Creo que desde que entraste a este colegio es la primera vez que te das vuelta a hacerme algún gesto- Trunks, dice esto de manera antipática

–No fue mi intención- respondió Mina un poco avergonzada por su actitud anterior –Creo que mejor los dejo muchachos. Fue un agrado conocerlos- Dirigiéndose a Bobby dice –No es necesario que me acompañes, no te compliques ya tenías tus compromisos, no voy a sacarte de tus actividades. En otro momento podemos salir a recorrer la ciudad- Mina dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ahí quedaron los tres muchachos dirigiéndose a entrenar. En la cabeza de Bobby algo le decía que debía volver y seguirla. Pero la insistencia de sus amigos no se lo permitió. Algo había en ella que desde el momento que vio entrar en el salón llamó su atención y con más razón ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Seguían su camino hacia el campo de soccer los tres amigos. Al alejarse Mina. Trunks se voltea a ver como la rubia se marcha del lugar.

Trunks se encontraba acostado sobre su cama. Cuando su hermana entra a la habitación un poco molesta. Bra era la hermana menor de Trunks, una muchacha caprichosa y muy mimada por ambos padres. Poseía una envidiable belleza. A pesar de solo tener 15 años ya había roto varios corazones.

Ella se sienta en la cama junto a su hermano y le dice –¿Quién es esa que estaba con Bobby hoy en el receso?- Preguntó de forma intimidante. Su hermano solo la miró, algo extrañado por la pregunta de ella –Es una compañera, esa la que todos se burlan, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…No sé qué despertó el interés de él en ella pero al parecer son amigos….Para qué me preguntas por él, acaso no fuiste tú la que terminó con Bobby al final del verano. ¿Será que te sientes un poco celosa de ella? -

–No es cierto yo no tengo por qué envidiar a alguien, solo era una pregunta- respondió la niña –De todas formas hay que admitir que ella es bastante hermosa, y tiene una sonrisa muy dulce- Al decir eso Trunks se recuesta en su cama. En su cabeza aparece la imagen de ella y su breve encuentro. El pensamieto de Trunks parecía haberse perdido mirando el techo, pero interrumpido por un remezón de Bra –Si ves o hablas esta tarde con Bobby dile que me gustaría verlo ¿Harías eso por tu hermana?...- ella lo miró de la forma que las niñas caprichosas obtienen todo. Él un poco cansado de su hermana dice –Mmm…No lo sé…tú sabes que te portaste mal con mi amigo…- Ella se veía molesta con su hermano. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado un par de meses. Bobby y Mina se habían convertido en buenos amigos. El corazón de Mina ya se sentía menos triste que hace un tiempo atrás. De cierta forma ya no tenía miedo de enfrentar a Armand o a Cathrine.

Con el paso de las semanas entendió que no debía tener pena de sentirse herida por alguien que jamás fue suyo. Armand y su antigua amiga no hicieron nada malo solo se enamoraron. Y eso estaba fuera de su alcance. Ya había dejado de lado ese miedo. El sentimiento que yacía en ella por Armand estaba en el pasado. No temía salir a la calle con la preocupación de encontrárselo por ahí. También la tristeza por añorar su hogar en Japón se comenzaba a ir. Sin embargo extrañaba a su entrañable amiga Rei. Pero sabía que ella estaba bien y eso la consolaba. Todo esto era gracias a la compañía y seguridad que le daba Bobby. Para ella él se había transformado en la razón por la que tenía ganas de vivir cada día, su amistad la había sacado de esa oscura depresión en la que había caído. Por todo ese tormento que había formado en su cabeza.

Pero no era solo amistad. Cada vez que él estaba cerca contándole alguna de sus extrañas aventuras, Mina sentía algo distinto. ¿Esa extraña sensación sería amor?

Aquel día, todos salieron muy rápido del salón. Ella sabía que su amigo tenía práctica de soccer esa tarde, por lo que no se molestó en esperarlo. Mina de forma muy calmada guardó el último de sus libros en su bolso. Se disponía a salir del salón cuando en el entra Trunks –Hola, cómo estás- Ella lo observa y responde –Hola otra vez, no saludamos esta mañana-

-Eso lo sé… es solo qué neces…es que…quería hablar contigo- Mina notó qué él estaba un poco tenso –Te puedo ayudar te ves estresado- le dijo la rubia.

Durante estos meses. Trunks se había empezado a fijar en Mina. Había algo en ella que lo tenía cautivo, de la misma forma que Bobby se sintió atraído a ella desde un principio. No estaba seguro si era por su belleza, ese dejo de misterio su con vida. El hecho era que unos de sus mejores amigos estuviera cerca de ella lo hacía desear esa misma complicidad. Pero su pensamiento estaba fijo en ella desde el día en que cruzaron palabra – Sabes, no te quise interrumpir, no es nada urgente, creo que mejor me voy a mi práctica- él dio medio vuela, al hacerlo, en su apuro chocó con varías sillas. Logró salir del salón. Mina preocupada lo siguió. No se veía bien. Estaba pálido y un poco sudoroso.

Cuando él pensó que estaba solo exclamó –¡Diablos!, soy un idiota-

Una mano se posó en su hombro –Seguro, qué estás bien. No lo parece- Pregunto ella. Él se incorporó de un salto al verla a su lado. Pero ya no podía más. Tenía que aclarar lo que le pasaba. Sentía celos de su amigo. La confusión con esta muchacha era grande. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre ella, besándola. Fue un breve beso que tomó a Mina por sorpresa, ella lo respondió, pero al darse cuenta se separó de él. Lo miró perpleja, pero más porque sin quererlo respondió a ese beso robado. Mina no dijo nada.

Él trató de hablarle pero ella se lo impidió. MIna solo hizo un gesto con su mano, como diciendo tratando de decir está todo bien. Luego llevo la mano hasta su boca , tocó sus labios por un segundo y se marchó. Trunks quedó helado en el pasillo. Sin poder hacer o decir algo al respecto. Al cabo de un momento es abordado por Bobby –Dónde has estado,¿ acaso no pensabas venir a la práctica?- Trunks se sintió avergonzado. Era la última persona que deseaba ver ese día. Trunks responde a Bobby –Perdóname amigo- yéndose del lugar.

No podía creer que había besado a la chica que por esos días robaba más que suspiros. En parte había podido dar un paso para aclarar sus afectos por Mina.

La sensación de sus labios había sido sublime. El sabor de ese beso estaba impregnado en su boca. Y eso causaba gran alivio a su alma. Pero la culpa, estaba comenzando a tomarlo como prisionero. La duda era grande también por no saber si su amigo estaba interesado en ella también.

Durante un largo tiempo Trunks solo puede pensar en Mina, y ese momento. Era algo imposible de dejar pasar. Una voz lo interrumpe y hace que regrese a la lucidez –Hey! tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí. Qué te pasó en la tarde Amigo!- Era la voz de Bobby – Quedé bastante preocupado después de nuestro encuentro. Te busqué por todos lados necesito platicar contigo. Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos- agregó Bobby serio. La complexión del rostro de Trunks cambio. Acaso era que su amigo sabía de su traición. Era posible que él estuviera ahí para ajustar cuentas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus manos comenzaban a ponerse sudorosas, su espalda era recorrida por un escalofrío.

Trunks logra tomar el control de su nerviosismo y volviendo a poner atención sobre las palabras de Bobby que le decía –Debo compartir esto contigo- Bobby que estaba en el umbral de su puerta. Trunks, tomó valor y volteó sólo logrando ponerse más tenso – Bobby ,te escucho qué querías decirme- respondió titubeante –Sé qué esta raro decirte esto, sobre todo por que salía con tu hermana, pero tengo que decirte esto amigo. Creo que me gusta Mina mucho más de lo que creía. Ella me tiene loco. Pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo para conmigo, ya que talvez me considere solo su amigo. El problema es que si digo o hago algo y ella me corresponde, será un problema- Trunks lo mira sorprendido –Es un problema para ti querer a una muchacha tan bella como ella- Bobby mira asombrado a su amigo, él creía que de ella era desagradable para Trunks ya que las veces que habían cruzado palabras, su trato era hostil con Mina, por considerarla rara –No, no es un problema para mí eso. El problema es que me gusta. Más de lo que puedo soportar. No sentía esto hace tanto y también es la primera ocasión que necesito a una persona como a ella. En Londres, he sido una persona feliz. Estoy aquí viviendo con mis padres de forma estable, es como un sueño. Por un largo tiempo, el ya no tener que ir a todos por sus trabajos, separarnos como familia. Mi felicidad se completa por que la tengo a ella y a ti mi buen amigo- el rostro de Bobby se ilumina al decir esto –Para mi desgracia. Mi felicidad momentánea se empaña. El deber una vez más ha llamado a mi puerta debo regresar a Tokio, por un caso, espero sea el último en mucho tiempo; han pedido por mí. Además debo arreglar asuntos pendientes con Claudia Guzmán- Trunks observa en silencio a Bobby.

Bobby camina y toma asiento justo al lado de Trunks poniendo una mano en su hombro. Lo mira fijamente le dice –La verdad he venido hasta acá a pedirte un favor- Trunks mira con curiosidad a Bobby –Necesito que me ayudes a abrirme camino con Mina. Cuida de ella y no permitas que alguien se interponga en mi camino. Trunks eres mi mejor amigo. Sólo en ti confío para esto, estoy seguro que a mi regreso podré entregarle mi corazón a ella y darme la oportunidad de establecerme en un lugar y estar con la chica de mis sueños. No podrías creer como. Amigo es tan fácil todo, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te podrías dar cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella- Su amigo solo asentía con la cabeza agachada. Por las cosas que Bobby decía. Jamás podría imaginar que la persona que tenía al frente, sentía cosas similares por la misma mujer.

La tarde pasó volando rápidamente. Trunks no solo sentía incomodidad por lo que su amigo le había pedido. Sino porque él, su mejor amigo había besado aquella joven que tenía a Bobby queriendo dejarlo todo.

La culpa no lo dejaba dormir solo sabía que si Bobby no iba a estar en una larga temporada en Londres podía ser su oportunidad para conquistar a la mujer que le robaba más que un suspiro. En su boca aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Mina, solo con el cerrar sus ojos y evocar ese memorable recuerdo. Qué haría Trunks, solo el tiempo diría cual sería el camino que el tomaría si seguir su corazón y talvez tener la posibilidad de conquistar el de ella y escribir la historia de amor más grande para él o mantener su palabra y ser fiel a su amistad.


End file.
